Perro Americano
by Kaysachan
Summary: Ranma es obligado a acompañar a Akane a un festival, pero jamás se imaginó todas las emociones que tendría esa noche y los eventos que se desencadenarían a partir de ahí. (Drabble Reto #ViernesSexy) Ahora con tercera y última parte (ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON)
1. Perro Americano

Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

**Perro Americano**

**Ranma**

No sé por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí, siempre me terminan obligando a hacer cosas que realmente no tengo ganas de hacer, como ejemplo, acompañar a la marimacho de mi prometida a un bobo festival, justo hoy que tenía planeado practicar una nueva técnica, en fin, estoy a punto de gritarle para que se apure cuando la veo bajar por las escaleras usando una preciosa yukata azul con espirales blancas, se ve simplemente hermosa, ella me mira y me sonríe de esa forma que me enloquece y mi enojo se evapora rápidamente

"Hasta que por fin!" - le digo fingiendo molestia, no quiero que se dé cuenta lo que me provoca

"Si, ya vámonos" - me contesta frunciendo el ceño molesta y saliendo del dojo

La mayor de la noche, nos la pasamos de puesto en puesto, probando deliciosas comidas y jugando los típicos juegos, no voy a negar que me la he pasado muy bien, siempre que estamos solos las cosas fluyen de manera tan natural que es una lástima que no pase más seguido, debo echarle la culpa a mi mala suerte, soy un completo imán para los problemas y el agua, menos mal que hoy no ha ocurrido nada, volteo a mirar a todos lados pero todo sigue igual que antes, como voy distraído no me doy cuenta y choco contra la espalda de Akane

"Auch! ¿Qué sucede Ranma? Haz estado distraído toda la noche" – me dice bajando su cabeza con un aire de tristeza y me doy un golpe mental por hacerla sentir así – "Sé que no querías venir" – añade finalmente

"No, no es eso Akane, de hecho, estaba pensando en lo mucho que estoy disfrutando esta noche" – levanta la cabeza y clava sus enormes ojos cafés en los míos

"Me alegra mucho" – me dice con las mejillas sonrojadas, de pronto una enorme sonrisa ilumina su rostro y yo siento que me derrito ante ella, en este momento puede pedirme lo que sea – "¿Sabes que no hemos hecho?" – me susurra bajito y yo trago fuerte, mientras por mi mente pasan muchas imágenes de cosas que no hemos hecho, pero que me muero por hacer con ella

"Todavía no hemos probado el famoso **Perro Americano**" – me dice emocionada mientras me jala de la manga de mi camisa y me arrastra a uno de los puestos de comida

Antes de que pueda preguntarle acerca de ese plato, la veo acercarse a un muchacho y ordenar 2 porciones, el chico se queda mirándola fijamente y mientras le sirve el famoso perro, que no es más que una salchicha empanizada insertada en un palo, el chico le clava una mirada lujuriosa y se le empieza a salir un hilillo de baba por la boca, siento como una energía violenta empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo, quién sabe que barbaridades se está imaginando con mi marimacho, pero esto no se queda así, el único con derecho a imaginársela de cualquier forma soy yo, no pierdo tiempo, me acerco amenazante y me coloco delante de ella, le pregunto con tono molesto el precio y pago por los bocadillos, luego tomo a MI prometida de la mano y me la llevo a un lugar alejado de la gente para poder comer a gusto.

Akane me mira nerviosa, no sabe por qué reaccioné así con el tipo ese, y tampoco pienso decírselo, así que respiro un poco y tomo uno de los palillos, ella me mira un momento, suspira, me sonríe y comienza a comerse su perro.

Todo parece empezar a moverse en cámara lenta, pasa su lengua delicamente por su labio superior y luego repite la acción con el inferior, luego abre su boca formando una pequeña O, para luego introducir el bocadillo en su boca, cierra sus ojos y lanza un gemido ahogado de placer, mi cuerpo responde automáticamente y siento mi pantalón un poco más apretado, rápidamente verifico que no haya nadie cerca de nosotros, no puedo permitir que algún idiota vea así a mi marimacho, esta imagen tiene que ser solo para mí, una vez que me aseguro que estamos solos, me acomodo mejor en la banca y clavo mi mirada en su rostro, no quiero perderme ni un solo detalle.

Ella aprieta un poco los labios y comienza a succionar el perro lanzando pequeños jadeos, con cada sonido que sale de su boca, siento como palpita mi masculinidad, ajena a lo que está provocando en mí, ella continúa saboreando cada centímetro del dichoso platillo, sus gemidos extasiados comienzan a aumentar de velocidad, hasta que un pequeño hilillo blanco resbala por la comisura de sus labios, ella abre la boca y mirándome a los ojos, saca su lengua y con ella se limpia el líquido derramado, acerca una de sus manos y se asegura de haberlo quitado todo.

"Está delicioso, Ranma, deberías comerlo ahora que está caliente, el queso que trae adentro está derretido y se disuelve en la boca, es realmente exquisito" – comenta inocentemente, mientras introduce la mitad que le queda, en su deliciosa boca.

No puedo dejar de mirarla, solo de imaginarme lo que esa boca podría hacer con cierta parte de mi anatomía, me está volviendo loco, ahora que solo tiene la mitad, el queso derretido gotea por los costados del perro, lo que hace que ella deje de succionarlo y saque la lengua para chupar el exceso que se derrama por los lados, es una visión demasiado erótica y no creo poder aguantar mucho más, estoy que exploto con esa imagen de ella, lamiendo y succionando con placer ese perro americano, lanzando sugestivos gemidos ahogados.

Cuando termina de comérselo, sonríe como niña traviesa y mira con anhelo mi mano que sostiene mi olvidado bocadillo, como un robot se lo acerco y ella con sonrisa triunfante, sostiene mi mano entre las suyas, cierra los ojos y comienza a comer otra vez, mientras yo agradezco al cielo el haberla acompañado y me preparo mentalmente para otra excitante y deliciosa tortura.

**Fin**

Este drabble está hecho para participar del reto del #ViernesSexy

Dedicado con cariño a MariaConchita(Nabiki) que siempre me está acosando para que escriba, si no me acosara tanto seguro que ya hubiera dejado de intentar escribir, así que gracias de corazón por siempre empujarme y echarme porras, ahí vamos intentando mejorar poco a poco.

Como siempre a mis chicas del #TeamRanmaconda ya saben "Qué queremos?"

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


	2. Jugo de Naranja

**Jugo de Naranja**

**Akane**

Me siento muy frustrada, no tengo idea de lo que le pasa al tonto de Ranma, desde hace un par de semanas que se comporta extraño conmigo, cada vez que estamos en el mismo sitio, evita mirarme y busca cualquier excusa para alejarse, definitivamente me está evitando, pero no entiendo por qué, si la última vez que compartimos juntos fue el día del festival, y la pasamos muy bien, hasta dejó que me comiera su bocadillo, incluso regresamos a casa tomados de la mano, no puedo evitar que una boba sonrisa se instale en mi rostro al recordar ese momento, el pobre caminaba a mi lado como un robot, todo tieso, fue demasiado tierno.

Un suspiro desanimado se escapa de mis labios, es hora de que tome cartas en el asunto, tengo que hablar con Ranma y aclarar esta situación, no puedo más con esta incertidumbre, la verdad es que lo extraño, sé que sonará idiota, pero me hace falta escuchar su voz diciéndome marimacho, no lo pienso más tiempo y salgo de mi cuarto con la intención de buscarlo, paso por la sala y volteo hacia el sitio donde normalmente juegan su partida de Shogi, papá y el tío Genma, pero no hay nadie, tampoco está Nabiki viendo su acostumbrada novela, extrañada me asomo a la cocina y Kasumi tampoco se encuentra ahí, sin embargo, veo una enorme nota de papel pegada en la puerta del refrigerador

"**Queridos Akane y Ranma,** **Nabiki se ganó unos tiquetes para unas aguas termales, nos fuimos a pasar el fin de semana, perdón por no avisarles nada, pero fue algo de último momento, los dejamos a cargo del dojo, no se preocupen por la comida, se las dejé preparada en el refrigerador, solo deben calentarla, regresamos en 2 días, traten de llevarse bien por favor, con cariño, Kasumi"**

Típico de mi familia, no puedo evitar rodar mis ojos, estoy segura de que es una vil excusa para dejarnos solos, ellos también deben haber notado que hace 2 semanas que Ranma y yo no nos hablamos, serán unos entrometidos sin remedio, pero esta vez no puedo quejarme, es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, rápidamente coloco nuevamente el papel donde lo encontré, tomo un par de botellas de agua y me dirijo al dojo, todos estos días se la ha pasado entrenando sin descanso, me pregunto si estará enterado que vamos a pasar el fin de semana solos.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me asomo y veo a Ranma haciendo una complicada kata, me quedo apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándolo embobada, está sin camisa y desde esta posición puedo ver cada delicioso músculo de su trabajado cuerpo, él está con los ojos cerrados, realizando cada movimiento con precisión y fluidez, no puedo evitar sentir, como ciertas partes de mi anatomía responden ante tal muestra de masculinidad y fuerza.

Estoy tan distraída recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta, que ya terminó su ejercicio, y ahora se encuentra parado mirándome de manera curiosa y diría que, hasta un poco nerviosa, siento como mis mejillas se colorean y me acerco tímidamente ofreciéndole una de las botellas de agua

"Muchas gracias, Akane" – me sonríe mientras toma la botella de mis manos

"No fue nada" – le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Sigo con mi mirada todos sus movimientos, como sus carnosos labios se cierran sobre el pico de la botella y empieza a succionar con ansiedad el líquido, mis ojos se quedan prendados de una pequeña gota de agua que se escapa de su boca, y traviesamente empieza a recorrer su mejilla, bajando lenta y seductoramente por su barbilla, para luego seguir bajando en dirección a su cuello, justo en ese momento, Ranma echa su cabeza hacia atrás e inclina la botella para terminarse toda el agua, y esa traviesa gota se desvía hasta su manzana de adán, siempre me ha fascinado esa parte del cuerpo masculino, inconscientemente me paso la lengua por los labios, que ganas de hacer el mismo recorrido de esa pequeña gota con mi lengua.

Ranma termina de tomarse el agua y utiliza una toalla para secarse, me mira intensamente por unos instantes y luego me da la espalda para ponerse una camiseta, sin decir una sola palabra, termina de recoger sus cosas y sale del dojo dirigiéndose con paso rápido hasta la casa, yo lo sigo en silencio, meditando en lo que sucedió, quizá es que ya se dio cuenta que lo veo con ojos lujuriosos y esta es su torpe forma de decirme que no está interesado en mí.

Cuando logro alcanzarlo, se encuentra parado al frente del refrigerador leyendo la infame nota de Kasumi, veo como su cuerpo se tensa al sentir mi presencia en la habitación, siempre ha sido así, no importa la circunstancia, nuestros cuerpos siempre están en sintonía, yo siempre puedo sentir la presencia del suyo y él la del mío.

"¿Qué te parece? Se fueron a disfrutar a unas aguas termales y ni siquiera nos invitaron" – le digo en un patético intento por romper el hielo

"No me extraña, no es la primera vez que lo hacen, te aseguro que la razón es que los tiquetes no alcanzaban para todos y siempre somos nosotros los sacrificados que dejan por fuera" – me contesta alzándose de hombros, sentándose en la mesa con un plato y empezando a buscar algo que comer en el tazón con frutas que está en el centro

Me siento frente a él en la mesa y la tensión entre nosotros puede sentirse como otra presencia, los dos estamos conscientes de ella, pero ninguno tiene el valor suficiente de dar el primer paso, la verdad es que todavía, estoy un poco nerviosa por esa avalancha de sensaciones que experimenté en el dojo, una ola de calor me invade nuevamente, al recordar cada centímetro del bien formado cuerpo de Ranma, me muerdo los labios de manera inconsciente y lanzo un suspiro ahogado

"¿Te sientes bien Akane?" – me pregunta mirándome fijamente

"Sí, sí, no es nada" – me apresuro a contestarle, sé que mi cara está completamente roja

Él simplemente me observa y levanta una ceja, para tratar de distraer su atención le sonrío como sé que tanto le gusta, sus mejillas se enrojecen y me devuelve la sonrisa de forma automática, respiro aliviada y él vuelve a revolver las frutas en el tazón de manera nerviosa, creo que le está costando decidirse por alguna

"Oye Ranma, esa kata que estabas practicando antes no la conocía, ¿es nueva?" – le pregunto para tratar de entablar una conversación, la verdad es que adoro hablar con él de estos temas, la pasión que demuestra por las artes marciales, se me hacen tremendamente atractivas y siempre es una buena manera de disipar tensiones

Su rostro se ilumina y empieza a contarme todo sobre la nueva técnica que está aprendiendo, es increíble ver su entusiasmo en el tema, yo trato de concentrar toda mi atención a sus palabras, pero no puedo evitar distraerme al notar con interés como toma con su mano derecha una naranja, la aprieta un par de veces entre sus dedos, y luego la apoya en la mesa y comienza a moverla de manera circular, deslizando sus dedos sobre su superficie lentamente, de solo imaginarme esas fuertes manos acariciando mi cuerpo de la misma manera, hacen que sienta como se endurecen las cimas de mis senos y una incómoda humedad haga acto de presencia en mi ropa interior

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que está provocando en mí, pela la naranja y la parte a la mitad, me ofrece una de ellas y yo niego con la cabeza mirándolo embobada, se alza de hombros y veo como muerde el contorno y con sus dedos abre un poco más la mitad de la naranja, para luego lentamente introducir su lengua y empezar a chupar con gran gusto la naranja, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una gran pervertida, porque los sonidos que salen de su boca me resultan demasiado eróticos, lo escucho lanzar un gruñido de satisfacción y apretar con más fuerza la fruta, succionando con mucho placer el dulce néctar, nuevamente unas gotas de jugo se escapan por las comisuras de sus labios y tengo que morderme los labios para no lanzar un gemido excitado, mientras mis ojos devoran ansiosamente la escena frente a mí y siguen hambrientos el camino que van dejando las gotas que recorren pecaminosamente el delicioso cuerpo de mi prometido.

Con un último apretón, termina de comerse una de las mitades, se pasa la lengua por los labios saboreando su sabor y con la mano se limpia los residuos de jugo de su rostro

"Esta naranja está deliciosa Akane, ¿estás segura que no quieres?" – me pregunta inocentemente, mientras yo niego con la cabeza, me lanza una de esas sonrisas fanfarronas que tanto me gustan y me dice – "Después no te quejes por no haberla probado"

Toma entre sus manos la otra mitad y empieza a chupar la naranja como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando nuevamente un hilillo de jugo se desliza por su barbilla, me siento como un volcán a punto de estallar, analizo la situación y me doy cuenta que es ahora o nunca, no puedo resistir más esta tentación, él se termina la naranja y antes de que pueda limpiarse, me levanto decidida y detengo su mano, él me mira entre asustado y nervioso

"¿Qué sucede Akane?" – me pregunta sin dejar de mirarme

Me paso la lengua por los labios y me acerco a su rostro mientras le digo "Creo que después de todo, si quiero probar la naranja"

**Fin**

No tenía intenciones de seguir con este drabble, pero me sentí demasiado halagada de que me pidieran segunda parte, así que decidí que en vez de dos partes lo iba a convertir en una trilogía, si, una tercera parte que nadie pidio pero igual se las voy a dar, je je je

Gracias a mi beta preferida DanisitaM, que siempre la estoy molestando para pedir su opinión, antes de animarme a subir alguna cosa. Si no han leído su fic "Capturando tu corazón" corran porque está buenísimo.

Y como siempre gracias totales a MariaConchita(Nabiki) por sus acosos y no dejarme tirar la toalla cuando en serio quiero renunciar y echarme tantas porras inmerecidas.

Como siempre a mis chicas del #TeamRanmaconda ya saben "¿Qué queremos?"

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


	3. Culminación

Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

**Culminación**

**Ranma**

Me siento muy nervioso, Akane ha estado actuando de manera muy extraña, en el dojo me lanzó unas miradas que no sé cómo interpretar, sé que está confundida por mi propio comportamiento, pero ¿cómo decirle que no aguanto más? que cada vez que la siento cerca, lo único que me provoca es tomarla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía, que desde ese día en el festival, cuando la vi comiendo ese infernal perro americano, cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar imaginarla haciendo lo mismo con mi masculinidad, y no solamente eso, imagino nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, y ella lanzando esos gritos ahogados.

¿Qué no daría por probar la miel de sus dulces labios?, recorrer su delicioso cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, con mis manos, con mis besos, si ella supiera todo lo que estoy pensando, ya me habría mandado al otro lado de la ciudad cortesía de aerolíneas Akane, al final creo que ella tiene razón y soy un pervertido, pero lo cierto es que, aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella es con la única mujer con la que me siento así, ninguna otra me hace sentir lo que ella, ninguna logra excitarme en lo más mínimo, pero Akane, ella no tiene que hacer nada, solo con sentir su presencia, hace que todo mi cuerpo sufra una reacción instantánea, es como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera de arriba hacia abajo.

No sé qué me está pasando, normalmente puedo controlarme, pero desde el festival, no logro tranquilizar mi cuerpo, estas dos semanas me la he pasado entrenando fuertemente, pero no ha servido de nada, la necesito desesperadamente, solo ella puede calmar esta sed, pero no puedo decírselo, me da mucho miedo que me rechace, siempre ha dicho que soy un gran pervertido y si le digo todo esto, sabrá que tenía razón.

Suspiro resignado, le ofrezco la mitad de la naranja que estoy disfrutando, pero la rechaza, le contesto algo tonto, y me dispongo a disfrutar lo que me queda de la fruta, cuando termino, siento como un hilo de jugo, se desliza desde la comisura de mis labios y baja por mi cuello, cuando levanto mi mano para limpiarme, siento como Akane detiene mi mano, me siento nervioso y excitado, es la primera vez que tenemos contacto físico en dos semanas y este roce es suficiente para que mi cuerpo empiece a vibrar

"¿Qué sucede Akane?" – le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Se pasa la lengua por los labios, se acerca a mi rostro y me dice "Creo que después de todo, si quiero probar la naranja", no me da tiempo de reaccionar, me empuja un poco para separarme de la mesa y se sienta a horcajadas en mis piernas, coloca sus manos en mis hombros y pasa su lengua lentamente por la comisura de mis labios, cierra los ojos y empieza a seguir el camino recorrido por el hilillo de jugo de naranja con su lengua, se deleita primero en mi barbilla, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al cuello, ahí no solamente se dedica a chupar sino también a darme pequeños mordiscos, que luego son aliviados con su lengua.

No puedo evitar echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y lanzar un ronco gemido, "Akane", no tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero siento que estoy en el cielo, mi marimacho está haciendo cosas que solo suceden en mis mejores sueños, tomo sus caderas con mis manos y la acomodo un poco mejor, de forma que nuestras intimidades entran en contacto, ella abre los ojos sobresaltada al sentir el roce de mi duro miembro, inmediatamente bajo mis manos y cierro los ojos para esperar el golpe, sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pasan varios segundos, estoy a punto de abrir los ojos para ver que es lo que sucede, pero la siento seguir recorriendo mi cuello con su lengua, lento, sensual, sin prisas, poco a poco empieza a subir hasta llegar a mi oreja, se divierte mordiéndome el lóbulo, para luego susurrarme suavecito "Tenías razón Ranma, la naranja estaba deliciosa" y acto seguido suelta una risa divertida

El sonido me llega como un flechazo directo al corazón, si hay algo que amo de ella es su sonrisa, pero escucharla reír, es de otro mundo, la miro fijamente y no puedo más, si lo que estoy a punto de hacer me provoca la muerte, al menos moriré feliz, con una de mis manos la aferro de la cintura y con la otra acerco su rostro al mío y junto nuestros labios, es nuestro primer beso oficial, el primero de ambos, es verdad que tanto a ella como a mí, otras personas nos han robado besos, pero esos no cuentan, estoy seguro que este es el primero que damos ambos por nuestra propia voluntad, pensar en eso hace que inmediatamente intente separarme de ella, quiero asegurarme de que ella también quiere besarme, no quiero obligarla a hacer nada que no quiera.

Ella abre los ojos asustada, me mira e inmediatamente se tapa la cara con sus manos, "lo siento Ranma, no sé que me pasó, perdóname" dice atropelladamente mientras intenta levantarse, yo la sostengo de la cintura y no permito que lo haga, creo que malinterpretó mi acción, trato de apartar las manos de su rostro, pero pone resistencia, la abrazo contra mi pecho y le susurro en el oído, "Akane, solo quería asegurarme que quieres esto tanto como yo", ella inmediatamente se aparta las manos de la cara, y me mira con sus brillantes ojos cafés, no necesitamos más palabras, lentamente acercamos nuestros enrojecidos rostros, cerrando los ojos, nos besamos lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo.

Tomo entre mis labios su labio inferior y le doy un pequeño mordisco, luego le paso la lengua para suavizar la sensación y la insto a que abra la boca, cuando lo hace, mi lengua busca la suya y cuando se encuentran, se enfrascan en una sensual danza, ella lanza un gemido excitado y mi cuerpo responde con un salto de mi alborotado miembro, ella automáticamente mueve sus caderas y no puedo evitar lanzar un ronco gruñido.

Me siento en las nubes, la sensación de tener a la chica de mis sueños en mis brazos, es lo más increíble del mundo, lo siento por mi marimacho, pero ahora que he probado el dulce sabor de sus labios, nunca la voy a dejar ir, empiezo a recorrer sus caderas con mis manos y no puedo evitar apretar su delicioso trasero, ese que me ha vuelto loco desde hace tiempo, las mejores caderas del Japón, si señor, ella no se queda atrás y acaricia mi espalda de arriba abajo.

Abandono por unos instantes su deleitable boca, para bajar hasta la parte debajo de su oreja, aspiro su embriagante aroma, y como si fuera un vampiro, clavo mis dientes suavemente en su cuello y luego utilizo mi lengua y mis labios para calmar el dolor, ella simplemente jadea "Raaaan...ma", con sus manos empieza a deshacer mi trenza y a entrelazar sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras hace ligeros movimientos circulares con sus caderas, mis manos se deslizan debajo de su corta falda, masajeando y apretando sus nalgas.

Regreso desesperado a sus labios y ella me responde con pasión, nuestros alientos se entremezclan, parece que ambos estamos sufriendo de la misma sed, una que solo podemos saciar en la boca del otro, mis manos suben lentamente recorriendo el contorno de sus curvas, su pequeña cintura, hasta llegar a su pecho, con sumo cuidado tomo entre mis manos uno de sus senos y aprieto suavemente, ella lanza un pequeño gemido que no hace más que excitarme, mi miembro se agita en mi pantalón y como si ella sintiera la misma necesidad, vuelve a mover sus caderas, de forma que el roce de nuestras intimidades se hace más fuerte, "Akaaaa...ne", susurro jadeante, ella me responde con otro movimiento de caderas y yo aprieto más fuerte su seno, lentamente empiezo a hacer movimientos circulares alrededor de su centro, hasta que siento como su pezón se endurece, es cuando lo pellizco delicadamente y ella lanza su cabeza hacia atrás extasiada.

Aprovecho para tomar entre mis manos el borde de su camisa, y la levanto para quitársela, ella obedientemente levanta los brazos y la camisa sale volando por el aire, me quedo mirándola embobado, no es la primera vez que la veo así, pero esta vez es diferente, no es consecuencia de un accidente, o de una trampa mal planeada de nuestra familia, ni una equivocación, esta vez es parte de un momento íntimo entre nosotros, algo que solo nos concierne a ella y a mí, ella me observa y bajando la cabeza sonrojada intenta taparse, creo que otra vez ha malinterpretado mis intenciones, es algo que tenemos que trabajar, juntos.

Tomo sus manos con las mías y entrelazo nuestros dedos, ella levanta su mirada y yo le sonrío, me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios, en su mejilla, me acerco nuevamente a su oído y le susurro, "Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, no creas en las palabras del idiota de tu prometido, solo dice lo que dice porque lo pones demasiado nervioso y no sabe comportarse en tu presencia", ella suelta sus manos y me abraza fuerte, mientras lanza unas risitas de niña mimada, amo ese sonido, se separa un poco de mí y lanzándome una mirada seductora lleva sus manos al borde de mi camisa y la levanta para quitármela, yo levanto mis manos y cuando me la quita, la lanza al mismo sitio que yo lancé la de ella.

Se muerde el labio y de forma nerviosa empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos, sube lentamente desde el borde de mi pantalón, demarcando con sus dedos cada uno de mis músculos, echo mi cuerpo para atrás y me apoyo con mis manos para no caer y darle más espacio, cada lugar que tocan sus delicados dedos siento como arde a fuego lento, nunca he sentido tantas sensaciones juntas, cuando roza mis pezones, mi masculinidad da un respingo y un gemido sale de mis labios, ella hace un movimiento de caderas y toma mi pezón en su boca, por más que intento no puedo evitar los eróticos gruñidos que salen de mis jadeantes labios.

Cuando no puedo soportarlo más enderezo mi cuerpo y tomo sus cintura entre mis manos para sostenerla, sin decir una sola palabra, intento quitarle el sujetador, después de un par de frustrantes segundos, ella lanza otra risita y se lo quita rápidamente, yo la empujo un poco hacia atrás, de forma que pueda recostar su espalda en la mesa y pasándome la lengua por los labios, hago lo mismo que ella, comienzo a recorrer con mis manos desde el borde de su falda, hasta llegar a sus exquisitos y redondos senos, comienzo a masajearlo de manera circular, de afuera hacia el centro, una vez ahí, le doy toda mi atención a su pezón que por el roce de mis dedos se ha puesto erecto, lo tomo entre mis labios y comienzo a lamerlo, succionarlo y morderlo, mientras que con una de mis manos jugueteo con el otro, Akane empieza a gemir excitada y a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, entrelazando sus manos en mi cabello suelto, a veces empujando mi cabeza y otras veces alejándola, me está marcando el ritmo que la hace vibrar, después de un rato deleitándome, me preparo para darle mi completa atención al otro seno.

"Raaan...maa" logra decir entre gemidos, "por favor", me suplica suavemente mientras empuja su cadera hacia mí, que bobo soy, claro que esta posición es incómoda para ella, pero conmigo encima no puede moverse, suelto sus pechos y nos enderezo a los dos, la aprieto contra mi pecho y le digo "perdón, me dejé llevar, soy muy pesado para ti y la mesa debe estarte matando la espalda", ella lanza una risa y me golpea juguetonamente el hombro, "Bobo, no era eso a lo que me refería", me dice mientras comienza a mover sus caderas, frotando nuestras intimidades en un enloquecedor vaivén, "A...kaa...neee" jadeo excitado al máximo, ese movimiento me está llevando al límite, ella se aferra a mis hombros y yo la tomo de las caderas y comienzo a controlar sus movimientos, hago que baje la velocidad y busco su boca con la mía, nos besamos de manera feroz, con hambre, con necesidad, es entonces cuando empiezo a mover sus caderas a un ritmo más rápido, los dos estamos subiendo hasta lo más alto, ella comienza a gemir fuertemente diciendo "Ranma, Ranma, por favor, por favor", mi miembro está a punto de explotar, no voy a poder aguantar por más tiempo, pero quiero que ella llegue primero, cuando creo que no voy a poder resistirlo más, ella lanza un grito, clava sus uñas en mi espalda, lanza la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas rojas por la pasión y la boca abierta, es la imagen más hermosa que he visto, una que quiero seguir viendo hasta el último día de mi vida.

La atraigo hacia mi pecho, comienzo a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda para calmarla, ella se queda quieta abrazada a mí, contenta, hasta que mi traicionero miembro hace acto de presencia y pega un pequeño salto, ella se separa de mí y me da un lento y sensual beso en los labios, "vamos a mi cuarto, Ranma" me murmura mientras me besa en el cuello, "Es que...", comienzo a decir atropelladamente, "¿No quieres?" me pregunta mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos húmedos, "creí que después de...", yo le pongo un dedo sobre su boca para callarla, que manía tiene de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, no sé porque no entra en su hermosa cabecita, que para mí, no hay nadie más que ella, "No seas boba Akane, es porque no tengo protección, nunca imaginé que algo así podía suceder entre nosotros y yo nunca haría esto con nadie que no seas tu", ella me regala una de esas preciosas sonrisas que me enamoran, esas que disparan mis celos al máximo si se las da a alguien más, porque yo soy el único que puede recibirlas.

"Yo tengo protección en el cuarto" me dice, entre cierro mis ojos y ella lanza otra risa divertida, "Idiota, ves como no soy solo yo la que saca conclusiones, me los dio Kasumi, por si tú y yo algún día, decidíamos dar el paso", por toda respuesta la empujo para que se levante y yo me levanto también, una vez que estamos los dos de pie, la beso hambriento y la levanto del trasero, ella entrelaza sus piernas en mi cadera y así subimos las escaleras.

Llegamos al cuarto, la bajo y ella con una gran sonrisa se acerca a una de las gavetas de su escritorio, yo mientras tanto aprovecho para ponerle seguro a la puerta, ya sé que estamos solos, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, si, si, es un tanto estúpido pensar en eso en este momento, después de todo lo que hicimos en el salón, pero era más fácil cuando no pensaba que íbamos a llegar hasta el final, ahora, aunque el mundo esté en llamas, nada ni nadie podrá impedir que Akane sea mía, me acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, lentamente comienzo a besarle el cuello y los hombros, mientras que una de mis manos masajea uno de sus senos y la otra su bajo vientre, pego mi cuerpo totalmente al suyo para que sienta como me encuentro por ella.

Después de un momento, ella se voltea en mis brazos, se pone de puntillas y me jala del cabello para atraerme hacia ella y darme un profundo y sensual beso, poco a poco comienzo a empujarla lentamente hacia la cama, cuando llegamos al borde, desabrocho su falda y con mis dedos temblorosos la bajo junto con sus bragas hasta el piso, "Eres una diosa Akane", le susurro roncamente, ella me sonríe pero sus ojos están húmedos de la emoción, con mucho cuidado deshace el nudo de mis pantalones e igual que yo, los baja junto con mis bóxer al suelo, "y tú eres hermoso Ranma", me dice, en otro momento quizá le diría que los hombres no somos hermosos, somos varoniles, atractivos, adonis, dioses, nada de cosas de niñas como hermoso, pero no pienso arruinar este momento, lo guardaré para después, tiene que entender que Ranma Saotome es un hombre entre hombres.

Con cuidado la empujo hacia la cama, y ella se acomoda en el centro de esta, yo rápidamente me coloco encima de ella, empezamos a besarnos y a acariciarnos nuevamente, aprovecho para recorrer con mi lengua y con mis manos cada parte de su cuerpo, ella hace lo mismo besando y mordiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo a su alcance, me deleito nuevamente en sus hermosos senos, no sé cómo me he atrevido a llamarla pecho plano, si son pura perfección, no son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, tienen el tamaño justo para caber en mis manos, es como si estuvieran hechos para mí, toda ella es así, su cuerpo tan frágil y delicado se amolda perfectamente al mío, somos como dos piezas de rompecabezas, calzando perfectamente.

Poco a poco comienzo a bajar por el cuerpo de Akane, a dejar besos húmedos por cada rincón, a marcarla con pequeños mordiscos de amor, llego a su bajo vientre y ella por instinto abre las piernas como para darme acceso, yo no puedo más que obedecer y con mis dedos abro con suma delicadeza su intimidad para luego introducir mi lengua en ella, Akane lanza un gemido excitado "aahhh" y agarra con fuerza las sábanas, su sabor es absolutamente embriagante para mí, estoy tan excitado que comienzo a lamer y a succionar cada rincón alcanzable de su centro, ella empuja sus caderas con fuerza hacia mi rostro, pidiéndome más, me da un poco de pena admitir que, sé lo que necesita, no en vano me convierto en mujer gran parte del tiempo, sé por experiencia propia, de cierto punto en el cuerpo femenino que va a volverla loca, con cuidado introduzco dos de mis dedos en su cavidad y busco inmediatamente ese punto, cuando lo encuentro comienzo a rozarlo y a acariciarlo con mis dedos, mientras con mi lengua le dedico toda mi atención a su clítoris, Akane empieza a gritar y a gemir, "ah...ah...ah..." sus caderas parecen tener vida propia, suelta las sábanas y entrelaza sus dedos en mi cabello tirándolo y moviendo mi cabeza hacia su centro, "Raaaaaan...maaaaaa" lanza un grito final y su cuerpo se desploma y se relaja sobre la cama, saco mis dedos de su interior y no puedo evitar llevármelos a la boca para saborear el néctar del clímax de Akane, ella me mira satisfecha y yo le sonrío embobado.

Me coloco nuevamente encima de ella y me acomodo entre sus piernas, ella las cruza detrás de mi cadera y me empuja hacia ella, yo la beso en los labios lentamente, con calma y sin prisas, mientras rozo con mi miembro la entrada de su intimidad sin penetrarla, no tengo experiencia en esto, pero mi madre me habló de la primera vez de una mujer y si no se hace con cuidado puede ser una experiencia traumática y dolorosa, Akane sin embargo, parece que tiene otra cosa en mente, toma mi falo entre sus pequeñas manos y lo coloca en su entrada, luego aprieta mi trasero con sus manos, empujándome con fuerza dentro de ella, ambos lanzamos un gemido ahogado "Akaneeeee", "Ranmaaaa", unas pequeñas lágrimas recorren su mejilla y yo las limpio con mi lengua, "¿Estás bien?", le pregunto preocupado, "Claro que sí, es solo que estoy emocionada", me dice con los ojos brillantes, no puedo más que besarla nuevamente, este momento, esta mujer, esto es el paraíso.

Empiezo a mover mis caderas lentamente, recorriendo con mi miembro cada parte de la intimidad de Akane, de afuera hacia dentro, una y otra vez, doy un giro con mi cadera con un poco más de fuerza y siento como su cavidad aprieta con fuerza mi masculinidad, "Ah...ahh...Raaan...maaaa", dice jadeante, "Akane, se siente tan bien" le digo mientras le muerdo el cuello, ella no deja de acariciar mi espalda y mi trasero, pellizcando, arañando y de vez en cuando mordiendo mis hombros, mis manos no se quedan atrás, masajeando, apretando sus senos, sus caderas, su cintura, sus nalgas.

Los jadeos y gemidos se van volviendo cada vez más fuertes, así como los movimientos de mi cadera, Akane empieza a empujar su cadera hacia la mía tratando de igualar mis movimientos, "Raan..maa...Raaan..maa..." empieza a gritar y a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, yo me concentro en mis embistes, no quiero perder la concentración, alterno el ritmo entre fuertes y rápidas, con suaves y lentas, quiero disfrutar cada segundo, la intimidad de Akane empieza a apretar cada vez más fuerte mi miembro, la sensación me está volviendo loco, tomo una de sus piernas y la levanto un poco, para cambiar el ángulo de penetración, en esta posición puedo llegar un poco más profundo, ella lanza un grito ahogado "Ahhh, Raaaaan…maaaaa…justo ahí", gruñendo como loco, empiezo a moverme más rápido y con más fuerza, ella empieza a hacer un pequeño sonido que nunca había escuchado antes, es como un quejido de placer que hace que mi masculinidad responda a su llamado, "Akaaaa…neeeee, me estás volviendo loco", doy un par de embestidas más cuando siento que ella muerde mi hombro con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que su cavidad aprieta mi miembro con mucha fuerza, la penetro un par de veces más y lanzando un gruñido gutural, alcanzo mi propio clímax.

Caigo exhausto encima de ella, busco desesperado su boca y la beso profundamente, cuando nos separamos nos vemos profundamente a los ojos, las palabras salen sobrando en este momento, sin embargo, hay algo que no puedo dejar de decirle, "Akane, quiero que sepas que eres mía ", ella frunce el ceño y me empuja queriendo apartarme, pero no logra moverme ni un poco, yo le sonrío y digo, "así como yo soy tuyo, hasta el último día de nuestras vidas", me acerco y la beso lenta y suavemente.

"Y también quiero que sepas, que no quiero que comas perros americanos con nadie, que no sea yo" le digo seriamente, ella se echa a reír y no me queda más remedio, que confesarle que, desde ese día he andado caminando con bastante dificultad y es por eso que la estaba evitando, ella deja de reír por un momento y me dice seria, "y tú, tienes prohibido comer naranjas en presencia de ninguna chica que no sea yo", no comprendo lo que quiere decir con eso, justo cuando voy a preguntarle, suelta una carcajada de niña traviesa, y me confiesa todos los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente, al verme comiendo la naranja, quién hubiera pensado que la comida sería el detonante para decidirnos a dar este paso, es algo loco y medio ridículo, pero así somos nosotros, nunca hacemos nada de la forma normal.

Volvemos a besarnos, esta vez de manera dulce, cuando nos separamos nos quedamos con nuestras frentes pegadas, por ahora, es suficiente, no necesitamos más palabras, no necesitamos decidir ahora como resolveremos los problemas de mis pseudo prometidas o de sus locos admiradores, ni lo que haremos con nuestra loca y entrometida familia, este momento es solo para nosotros, nos sonreímos de manera cómplice y yo no puedo evitar estrecharla entre mis brazos y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando su embriagante aroma, ella me responde el abrazo y comienza a acariciar mi cabello, nos quedamos así, en silencio, disfrutando de las dulces caricias del otro, hasta que la que escucho murmurar quedamente, "hasta el último día de nuestras vidas", suspiro enamorado, definitivamente que éste, es el lugar donde quiero pasar el resto de mis días, en sus brazos, mi lugar feliz, mi refugio, mi hogar.

**Fin**

* * *

Como mencioné en la parte anterior, les traigo la tercera parte que nadie pidió, pero aquí está, algo así como todos mis fics.

Estoy un poco nerviosa porque es solo lemon, no sé si habrá quedado bien, o me pasé de pura miel, pero es que cuando me senté a escribir, se activó mi chip romántico y no pude parar.

Gracias a mi beta DanisitaM, por ayudarme siempre, a pesar de tener mil cosas que hacer. Si no han leído su fic "Capturando tu corazón" paren todo y corran a leerlo, así como su nuevo fic "Estafa de amor" se van a divertir mucho.

Dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a MariaConchita(Nabiki), es mi regalo adelantado por su cumpleaños, y no dejen de pasar a leer su fic "Pasión".

Como siempre a mis chicas del #TeamRanmaconda que me apoyan y me animan siempre. Gracias totales. Y ya saben, como siempre "¿Qué queremos?"

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


End file.
